The New Girls
by TheModGirl
Summary: Spashley and Kymen. It's not that bad.


Here I am again. I can't stop writting.  
So there's no background on this one, exept for the fact that my muse (the same from 'The Untouchable') may comes up in the middle of this fic as Ashley. I just can't help it, I'm sorry.  
If you have the patience to read what I write, you could review. That would be cool...  
As always: I own nothing but the fact that I can't sleep at night.

--

It's quite funny to think how they got there, The apartament. Everything started so weird. Too weird to last. But it lasted. And it's going great.

New day. New city. New school. New friends. New life.

They didn't know each other, but they shared the same story. And they would become part of each other stories. And they would make their own story.

Spencer, Ashley, Kyla and Carmen.

They met each other in a new day of their lifes, and their life would be new from that day and on. Cause, how could your life be the same when you meet the love of your life?

**  
**They woke up at 8. They went to the shower. They got changed. They ate something for breakfest. All at the same time, almost as if they had it planned. They got to the school at time and they didn't know where to go.

Spencer didn't like too many changes. She liked her room in Ohio, cause it smelled like she thought it should. It smelled like some kind of tree. And now she hated her new room cause it smelled like beach and sand. And she hated her new bedsheets cause it didn't smelled like anything. For now.  
Glen took her her and her other brother, Clay, in his new car, to school, a Volvo.  
She got to the school and she realized that the bedsheets and her new bedroom were nothing compared to this. _'Is like some beauty contest or something.'  
_Girls in mini skirts, girls with almost no skirts, shirtless guys, people running, people running from other people. Her hometown was quiet, people didn't run, people were quiet.

_This is madness._

Spencer liked english literature, so she hopped that something in this town would make her happy. She didn't know that a lot of things would make her happy. But, for now, she just wanted get to class. Someone gave her a paper indicating where was her classes, but that paper was from 1997. She kept walking from side to side on the corridor hoping that someone would help her.

_I hate this. I hate this town. I hate this school. Pleeease someone help. I just want to finish this and go home. Really home._

She didn't found her classroom.

Spencer is a very calm girl. But you don't want to piss her off. And she was really pissed off.

"Damn school! Damn class!_" _She started screaming at herself while trowing her bag on the floor in the garden behind the school. She sat underneath a tree and began thinking about her dreams. She had a lot of dreams. A few months ago she read 'On The Road', by Jack Kerouac, and so she decided that someday she would run away with someone she loved. And she would be happy. She also always wanted to have a boat, cause she found it romantic. And she would live on that boat with the love of her life, and everyday they would wake up in a different place. She also though that was romantic, and it really is. They would wake up in a new place, and they would fall for each other everyday. She didn't like too many changes, but she would love to wake up in a different place everyday with the love of her life.  
Her back was against the tree and she was hugging her knees trying to protect herself from all that madness.

And, suddenly she started hearing some noises. It was like two people arguing. Two girls arguing. The voices became to get closer and she could now hear all they were saying.

"I hate this place, Kylaaaa!"

"Do you think I like it? I mean, if living with Christine wans't great enough, now we have to go this school! I mean, we're not bad people, so why this is happening?"

"I'm serious now. I really want to get out. This is sick, I can't even find my classroom."

"Ashley wants to go to class? That's unexpected. Should I record it in case you never say it again?"

"Yeah, maybe you should! It's such a special moment after all, isn't it?"

And suddenly they were in front of Spencer. Looking at her. And she was looking at them with hope in her eyes. Firist, she looked at Kyla, and she thought that she looked really sweet. And then she looked at Ashley, and she blushed. She thought that was weird cause she never blushed just by looking at someone. She thought Ashley wasn't real, cause she was too gorgeous to be true.

Kyla was looking at her sides looking for something that would remind her the place she used to live, but nothing did. Ashley's eyes rested on Spencer's. And they felt home there. She felt a strange feeling looking at Spencer. She gave her a small smile, cause she thought that, maybe, that beautiful blonde in front of her, would bring some kind of hapinness to her day. And Spencer smiled back, but she didn't know why, cause she never smiled to strange people, but that beautiful girl didn't seemed like a stranger at all.

_She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. _Ashley thought and somehow it was like Spencer could hear it, cause she blushed again.

Ashley always knew how to talk to a girl.

"Are you new here too?"

Ashley and Kyla had known each other for only two years. It's a really short time considering that they're sisters. But they known each other more than anyone else.

Ashley hated her mother Christine. She hated her cause she wasn't a mother for her. She thought that being a mother was being nice and sweet, and saying 'no' to her once in a while cause she cared about her. Christine wasn't nice and sweet, and never said 'no' to her daughter, cause she never talked to her.  
But after their father died, they had to live with her.

Kyla's only mother figure was Ashley. That could be really dissapointed, but it wasn't cause they always taked care of each other.

Ashley liked playing the guitar her father gave her cause it made her think that was something else out there. And she felt powerfull, cause she could control something. She plays with her eyes closed cause she only wanted to open them when she was singing to the one she love.

She likes girls. And girls like her. And she knows it.

And she always said that she would never have a serious relationship, but that was because she never met someone she could keep her eyes open while she was playing her guitar and singing.

While she was driving to school with Kyla, on the car Christine gave her cause she didn't wanted her daughter home too much, she started thinking about her dreams. She had a very special dream: she dreamed that someday she would met a gourgeous girl, that would make her smile everyday, and she would fall in love with her. And she would write songs about that girl. And she would sing those songs for that girl, with open eyes.

Kyla was really lonely, altough she always tried to hide it from herself. She had losted both her father and mother in a very short space of time. She only had Ashley.

She used to think guys were fun, untill one of Ashley's friend, Stacie, kissed her. Guys are really fun, but girls can be very interesting for her.

Kyla used to kiss people and walk away. Cause she used to think that when SHE walks away, she would never feel abandoned, like she always felt.

When she was on Ashley's new car going to school, she started thinking about the things she always wanted to do. She wanted to be a photographer, cause pictures could never leave you. And she used to dream abou the day she would meet someone, and she would kiss this person, but she would not walk away, cause that person would be too good to leave behind. She also dreamt that she would take a lot of pictures of that person, cause it would make both of them never forget about who they used to be when they met each other, and then, maybe, that person wouldn't leave her. And she would never be lonely again.

No one had gave Ashley and Kyla an old paper telling them where were their classes, so they decided to start walking, cause they thought they would find somewhere more confortabe than their new home.

They found nothing but girls and boys. And that could be a paradise for them, except for the fact that they where all so stupid and unlikeable.

They could make out with anyone they wanted, but they used to do it with people they could, at least, have a decent conversation if the making out session wasn't good enough to keep them entertained.

"Ok, I give up!" Kyla said resting her back agaisnt a wall. "Let's just, dicth classes as usual, and forget about this..."

"Whatever. It can't get any worse. I mean, there's a lot of hot chicks in here, but they're brainless. Cause you need a brain to make out, you know... I mean, something must control the movements and stuff. I read about it once..."

"That's deep, Ash. Really."

"Don't mock me. I'm in a new place without a decent girl."

They looked at each other and laughed cause there was nothing else to do at that point.

They remained in silence for a while as they were walking to the garden behind the school.

"I hate this place, Kylaaaa!"

"Do you think I like it? I mean, if living with Christine wans't great enough, now we have to go this school! I mean, we're not bad people, so why this is happening?"

"I'm serious now. I really want to get out. This is sick, I can't even find my classroom."

"Ashley wants to go to class? That's unexpected. Should I record it in case you never say it again?"

"Yeah, maybe you should! It's such a special moment after all, isn't it?"

Usually, when things are going really bad, life sends you some kind of light, and eve though you can't see it, it's there anyway. Ashley felt that light when she looked at Spencer.

"Are you new here too?" They both sat in front of Spencer.

Spencer nodded."You too?"

"Yeah."

"So... humm, where are you from?" Ashley was analising Spencer, cause she thought she was a very interesting girl.

"Ohio." Spencer always felt nervous when she talked to people she didn't knew, cause she was way too shy to talk to them like she used to talk with her old friends.

"That's... cool. So what's your name?"

"Spencer." She was starting to get mad at herself, cause she couldn't think on anything to say to that girl. She never knew how to talk to a girl, but she never really need it. Girls used to like the way she was so shy and looked so innocent, and she would think that was a good thing. They thought she was inocent but she wasn't. Although, she though this was good, cause they never knew who she really was, so she would never get hurt. She's not a bad person, she's just not innocent.

"Spencer. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ashley, and this is my sister, Kyla." Kyla gave Spencer a small smile.

"Ok, let's be honest here: this school sucks." Kyla said as she put her head in Ashley's shoulder.

Spencer felt relieved that someone else felt the same way she did.

"I know."

"So, what are you doing here, Spence?" Ashley liked Spencer, but she thought Spence was better.

"I couldn't find my class. And I rather stay here than stay with those people." Spencer chuckled a bit hoppin that Ashley and Kyla felt the same way about the other people on that school.

"We couldn't find it too, so we gave up." Kyla said as she was playing with her cellphone.

They remained quiet for a while untill they heard someone scream. A girl apparently arguing with another girl. They looked at each other and start searching the girls. They were behind another tree. There was a hispanic brunette being pushed against the tree by a blonde cheerleader.

"Back off, cheerbicth!" The hispanic started screaming and pushing the cheerleader away from her. Some other cheerleaders were around them. They just nodded or laughed.

"You think you're so special, don't you? Just wait, you bitch. I'll make your life a living hell here."

"Step away, you whore!" Ashley screamed. She hated when people were public humiliated. The cheerleaders looked at her as Ashley, Spencer and Kyla got closer.

"Who are you?" The blonde cheerleader asked.

"I'll be your nightmare if you don't step away." The others laughed.

"Whatever. You watch out too. The four of you. This is my school, I fuckin own this place." They all walked away.

Kyla was prepared to fight with one of the cheerleader. She was already used to do it, cause Ashley always got in some kind of fight with one of them. She looked at the girl and got closer, in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Kyla asked softly. The girl looked down at her, and Kyla gave her a smile.

The girl stood with her openned mouth, looking at the most gourgeous girl she has even seen before.

"Beautiful..." The girl whispered.

"What?" Kyla heard what she said, but she realized the girl was nervous.

"Oh, no! Sorry. I mean, hi..." The hispanic girl looked at all of them. "Thanks, you know... I don't know what I did do her. I really don't."

"It's ok. She was jealous of you." Kyla said almost whispering.

"Jealous? Oh, I doubt..." The girl blushed and looked down.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked.

"Carmen."

Carmen used to think that it doens't matter if you're a good person or not, cause bad things gonna happen with you. Bad thing happened with her. She lost her mother when she was 4 and were raised by her father. When she was 15, she decided that she could live fine on her own, so she ran away. She couldn't live on her own, sho at that time, she lived with her aunt. Carmen had only one girlfriend, her name was Lindsay. They were madly in love, but bad things happen. Lindsay died in a car accident after she had an argument with Carmen. After Lindsay died, Carmen decided that she wouldn't fall in love anymore, cause she used to think that the ones you love, are the ones who always go away and leave you alone.  
Carmen didn't like to talk about her feelings, and when she started to think about how her life turned out to be, she would puch the wall. In one year, she broked her hand 5 times. And she used to think that punching walls was a good thing, cause she was punishing herself for all the bad thing that happened in her life.  
She was a lost girl.

"I'm Spencer. This is Ashley, and that one is..."

"Kyla." She shooked her hand, and Carmen never felt so good before.

"Nice to meet you all. Are you new here too?"

They looked at each other. "Yeah."

They ditch classes the whole day. And after that day, they became friends, and suddenly, that new place didn't seemed so bad.

They were all lonely girls. But after they met each other, they stopped being so lonely. When Kyla felt lonely, she used to cry alone in her bedroom; after that day, when she felt lonely, she would call Carmen, and she would tell Kyla a joke, and the loneliness would go away.  
When Ashley started playing her guitar she used to feel sad, so she closed her eyes and cry; now she called Spencer, and she would sing for her, with open eyes.  
When Spencer felt like running away cause she knew that the world was a better place than the house she lived, she would lock herself in her bedroom and pretend she was in somewhere else, and she would cry; now she called Ashley, and she would take her to somewhere she had never been before, like a park or something.  
When Carmen started to feel sad when she used to think about her life and how it turned out to be, she used to get angry and started to puch the wall or break things; now, she would call Kyla, and Kyla would hold her, and put her head on her lap while sroking her hair lightly until Carmen fall asleep.

All of them had dreams. And when they started hanging out with each other, they became each other dreams. Spencer wasn't everything that Ashley had always dreamed, but now, Ashley dreamed about Spencer. And she dreamed about Ashley. Just like Carmen and Kyla dreamed with each other. It was becoming evident that they were falling in love with each other, but they were scared of all these feeling that they had bever felt before. So they hide it from each other.

It was saturday and Spencer and Ashley went to the beach. Carmen was at Kyla's bedroom, with her, watching a movie.

They sat side by side looking at the ocean. They were quiet.

"Spence, do you believe in happy endings?"

"I believe, but I don't think they should exist."

"Why?"

"Cause it means it has to end someday. Some things shouldn't end."

"Like what?" Ashley looked at Spencer, and she thought that maybe Spencer never looked so gorgeous before, with the sun on her face and her eyes so bright like she never saw them before.

"Like this afternoom."

"I agree." Ashley got closer to Spencer and entwined their fingers together. "Tell me something I don't know."

Spencer began thinking, cause she thought Ashley knew everyting.

"That's hard. Do you know the 'Chaos Theory'?"

"No. Never heard."

"It's a Math theory, wich describes the behavior of dynamics sistems that have a high sensibility to initial conditions."

"What?!"

Spencer laughed very loud and Ashley couldn't hold herself and start laughing too.

"OK, there's this thing, called Butterfly Effect, and it explains it very well."

"Well, I hope so!" They both laughed again. "OK, hit it."

"Ok, the Butterfly Effect is a restatement of the Chaos Theory. Basically, it says that a butterfly flapping its wings in New York can cause a tornado in Japan. It's a small change of in a certain sistem, but it can cause enormous consequences."

"Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks."

"Glad I could help." Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer's knuckles. They remained quiet untill Ashley had an idea.

"Ok, I just had an idea. Get up." Ashley got up and helped Spencer. "I wanna try something ok?"

"Ok." They were face to face and the beach was empty.

"Let's think that this is the world, ok? The beach, you and me, ok?" Spencer nodded smiling."So what I do here, like a small change can cause an enormous consequence on you, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts! Please let's try it. I really have to do this."

"Ok. Than, let's just stay quiet. And then one of us would do something to change the sistem. Right?"

"Exactly!"

Awkward silence.

"Ash, one of us should do something you know..."

"Yeah. But what?"

"Just say something." Ashley nodded. She knew what she had to say.

They were quiet for a while, just looking at each others eyes.

"Spence, I'm in love with you." She couldn't believe she had just said that, but she felt good not and relieved.

But Spencer was quiet, she couldn't say anything so Ashley begin to feel nervous cause at that point, she felt like she had done something wrong.

Ashley didn't know what to do, so she turned her back to Spencer to walk away. Just when she was going to give the first step to her car, she felt a hand holding her wrist. She turned and Spencer was looking at her and she a determined look on her face.

Spencer holded Ashley's right hand on hers and put it above her heart. And Ashley felt Spencer's heart beating so fast.

"It works." Spencer said as she got closer to Ashley."I wanna tell you a secret, ok?" Ashley nodded.

Spencer got even closer as her lips were barely touching Ashley's ear. Ashley closed her eyes when she felt Spencer's breathe on her ear.

"I'm in love with you too." Ashley felt Spencer's heart beating faster now underneath their entwined hands. So she openned her eyes cause even though she was by the blue ocean, she missed all the shades of blue of Spencer's eyes. And they were shinning. Like pearls. Or maybe even brighter. And Spencer was being herself at that moment, cause she knew what to say and what to do.

Ashley knew what she had to do now. She brought her face closer to Spencer's and their lips touched each other. They were just touching each other. And their lips felt home, and they felt home too. And they both felt an electric feel when their tongues touched each other as their hands were touching waist and necks and their hair in such a beautiful moment. When they parted, they were smiling.

"You're so beutiful, Spence." Ashley whispered in Spencer's lips. She blushed and buried her face on Ashley's neck.

"You're beautiful." They kissed each other again and again afraid that this feeling could dissapear. But it never did.

After that they were both in Ashley's car, holding hands and sometimes looking at each other smiling.

"Does this mean were together?" Spencer had to aks this cause she knew that Ashley never had a serious relationship before.

"I don't know. It's hard, you know..." Spencer looked down and she started thinking that this was too good to be true. She was thinking on something to say, but she just looked at Ashely and saw that she was laughing.

"Are you laughing?" She was mad now.

"I was just kidding. Sorry! I'm really sorry." Ashley turned and hold their both hands together."I'm in love with you. It's true, ok? And, I really wanna be with you. I really do."

Spencer smiled and they hugged each other. "I wish we could stay here."

"Me too, Spence. Call you mom and tell her you'll be staying in me and Kyla's appartament tonight."

"Humm, I don't know. I mean, Kyla's great, but is there going to be anything fun in your place?"

"I don't know. Maybe your girlfriend!"

"Is she fun?"

"Are you kidding me? She's the definition of fun."

"Will she sing for me?"

"Always."

"With her eyes open?"

"Always." They smiled at each other and kissed before going home.

Almost as if they had it planned, at the same time that Spencer and Ashley were confessing their feelings, Kyla and Carmen were about to do the same.

They were sitting on the couch, in the living room. Kyla's head was rested in Carmen's shoulder and they were watching a movie. The silence between them was confortable, but Carmen was sadder than usual and she needed to talk to someone. And that person was always Kyla.

"I'm lost, Ky." She couldn't believe she had just said that. She loved the time she spended with Kyla,and she knew that she was falling in love with her, but she didn't know how do deal with it. She was scared. She wanted to be with Kyla, all of her. But she always remembered of all the bad things that may happen, so she never said a word.

Kyla sighed and began to play with Carmen's hand. "We're all lost."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I have this... feelings inside of me. And I don't know how to deal with them."

"Maybe you should try to understand them. Then, you can deal with them."

They remained quiet for a while. Then Kyla, gently, kissed Carmen's cheek, smiled to her and kissed her knuckles while entwining their fingers.

"Tell me what do you want to be?" Carmen asked while caressing Kyla's knuckles with her thumb.

"A photographer."

"Why?"

"Cause pictures can never leave you."

"What do you mean?"

"People leave you. You leave people. We all leave. We never stay. For nobody. But pictures can never leave you. They stay with you forever, even when someone leaves."

"People don't always leave."

"Yeah. Sometimes we leave them."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

Kyla took her head off Carmen's shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes.

"But it is."

"I won't leave you. And I won't let you leave."

"You don't know that. Things happen."

"I know about things. Bad things. But, if you ever feel like leaving me, I'll give you reasons to stay. And I'll hold you, till you see that you can't leave me." Carmen had tears in her eyes, but she was holdng them back.

"Why?" Kyla gived Carmen's hand a light squeeze.

"Cause I'm in love with you. And I know that bad things happen. But you're the best thing that has ever happen to me. And I'm so in love with you I can't hold this back anymore."

Carmen then tried to kiss Kyla, but she pulled back.

"Oh God! I'm sorry... I, humm, I didn't know. Maybe I should go, right?" Carmen didn't know what to say anymore. Now she felt like her already broken heart, had broked again. And it never hurted so much.

Kyla was quiet, she didn't know what tosay. She knew abou her feeling for Carmen, but she was scared. She was afraid of herself. She tought that if they kissed, she would probably try to leave.

"No! Don't go. Please. Stay, please." Kyla went to Carmen and hugged her. Carmen hugged her back and starting crying when she felt that Kyla was crying too. Kyla was scared, so she burried her face on Carmen's neck and started cry even harded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's ok."

"I'm sorry. I'm so scared, Carm." Then she pulled her head back and holded Carmen's face with her hands, while Carmen's hands were on her back. They so close that they could feel each other breath on her faces. "I'm in love with you too. So much that I can't barely control. But I'm scared. I'm scared cause if I kiss you, I may want to leave. And I don't want to leave you."

"I'll give you reasons to stay. I'll hold you. And I'll tell you that I'm in love with you over and over again. And I'll say that you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Kyla smiled. And that was all Carmen needed to kiss her. So they kissed. Tongues, lips, hands, heads moving in sync, moans. Their lips fit together, just like them. And when they pulled back, Carmen was afraid to open her eyes, cause she thought that, maybe, Kyla would want to leave her. And that would be the worst thing for her.

"Open your eyes, pretty girl. They're one of the many reasons I won't leave now." Kyla whisper in Carmen's lips. She blushed and slowly opened her eyes.

"You don't feel like leaving?"

"I'm scared. But you're too good to leave."

They smiled and kissed each other again. When they pulled back they saw Ashley and Spencer looking at them. Spencer was smiling but Ashley looked shocked.

"We're you moaning in my sisters mouth?!" Ashley said as she got closer to Carmen and Kyla.

"Ash!" Spencer and Kyla screamed.

"What? Humm... Look, Ash."

"I could say the same thing about you two! Why Spencer's hands are on your back pockets?" Kyla said as Carmen was holding her from behind.

"She likes my jeans."

Spencer frowned.

"Your jeans? Sis, I like your jeans, she likes your ass." Kyla said.

Spencer laughed and gave Ashley's ass a light squeeze.

"Look, Ash. I'm serious now. I'm in love with her. I really am." Carmen said. Kyla smiled and kissed Carmen's cheek.

"I'm in love with her, Ash. This is serious. It's different with her."

"And I'm in love with your sister, Ky." Spencer said, and Ashley smiled to her. "And her ass too, I mean... it's hot."

They spend the whole night talking and making plans. They promised each othre that they were never leave, cause they were a family now. And they would go to the same college and live together. And that was their new dream.

Spencer and Ashley's first night together came tow weeks after their first kiss. And it was a moment of pure intimacy they shared while they were face to face in Ashley's bed, naked, kissing each others bodies. Almost as if they had it planned, they filled each other. The pleasure they were feeling was new to both of them. And they both moaned each others names over and over again untill they came, together in seconds filled with bliss.

Kyla and Carmen' firts time happened tree weeks after their first kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and used to make out on the school bathroom, but they thought that their first night should be in a special place.  
It was in Carmen's bed. They had never felt that way before as Carmen was on top of Kyla and their centers moved together in perfect sync. And the world was quiet for them, cause all they could hear was their moans and sighs and breathes in each others bodies. They came together as waves of pleasure went through their bodies like electricity.

They kept their promise, when they got to same college and shared an apartament.

Now their all 20's and are still leaving together.

Spencer sometimes feel an urge to go somewhere new, or old; so Ashley always take her to Ohio, to remember who she was, or she take her to somewhere she had never been before, to remember who she is.

Ashley writes a lot of songs, and all of them are mostly about Spencer. But some others are about Carmen and Kyla.

Kyla take pictures all the time. And they're all reasons why she could never leave the appartament they still leave.

Carmen paints a lot. And most of the paintings are Kyla. But sometimes they're Spencer and Ashley.

And every month, Spencer and Ashley travel in a boat. And everyday they wake up in a different place, just like Spencer dreamed.

And Carmen still believe that bad things happen, but she doesn't spend time thinking about them. But she knows that if they happen, Spencer, Ashley and Kyla will be next to her.


End file.
